In the related art, there is a system in which, in response to a print instruction that is input into a Personal Computer (PC) or the like by a user, instead of print data being printed immediately, the print data is associated with the user name and is stored in a storage device of a predetermined server or image forming apparatus. Then, when the user inputs the user name and a password through an operation panel of the image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus carries out authentication using the user name and the password. When the authentication is successful, the image forming apparatus displays, on the operation panel, list information including print data associated with the user name from among print data stored in the storage device. The image forming apparatus obtains, from the storage device, print data that is selected from the list information and carries out printing.
By this system, printed matter is output when the user is beside the image forming apparatus. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the printed matter from being left as it is on the image forming apparatus or taken by another person. As a result, it is possible to ensure security of the printed information.